espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Free State of Vourtou
Free State of Vourtou Basic Information The Free State of Vourtou is a European nation located in what was Southern France, its origins date back to the 11th Century as a Kingdom of strict protestant christian rule until it was conquered by France in the late 13th century. Although religion wasn't as big of a part, many people still identified as French-Vourtou saw the French as aggressors that didn't have a right to the land. During and after World War 1, Vourtou Militias grew in popularity and due to the instability of France at the time managed to deal large blows to the French military. Eventually around 1919 these militias formed together under one organisation called the Vourtou Peoples Army. This was largely thanks to heavy funding from a Vourtion Crime Family that had a fair supply of weapons and equipment left over from the war. With this help the movement grew massively and started taking large amounts of territory across Southern France. This territory was managed to be held onto by a now more organised government but was not given independence and recognition until 1922. Later in 1937 Adélard Noyer took power and formed a Nationalist-Fascist form of government similar to the Nazi party in Germany. During WW2 it was an axis power and fought against the allies across Europe, after the allied victory the country was invaded and Noyer was assassinated. A democratic government was installed however after a successful coup Noyers party was remade and installed once again. Since then the nation has been avoiding conflict (apart from various small engagements with France) whilst rapidly re-arming its military. In modern time Vourtou still has bad relations with the US and many European countries for its continued conflict with France, meaning it trades a lot with nations such as Russia. Its government is still a form of nationalist fascism however not on the extreme side and takes good care of its citizens whilst aggressive and hostile to some other nations. Important figures and groups related to Vourtou Structure The Vourtou Defense Forces (VDF) consists of several branches: The Vourtou Land Army, The Vourtou Naval Forces, The Vourtou Air Forces, SDRM (Special Forces), The Vourtou Expeditionary Army and the Political Operations Force. Weapons Small Arms Sidearms * Glock 17 * HK-USP (Special Forces) * P250 Submachine Guns * HK MP5 * FN P90 (Special Forces) Assault Rifles * Famas F1 * HK416 * AN-94 (Special Forces) * AK-12 (Special Forces) * Steyr AUG (Special Forces) Shotguns * Benelli M4 * Benelli M3 * SPAS 12 (Special Forces) * PA8 (Special Forces) Sniper Rifles * HK417 * SCAR 20 Machine Guns * FN Minimi * FN MAG * M2 Browning Trivia * Capital Punishment is legal in Vourtou and still in heavy use, the most common method of executions are by firing squads and electric guillotine. *Although French is the national language, many citizens of Vourtou also speak French-Vourtion which is a mixture of French, Spanish and unique vocabulary. Category:V7 Factions Category:Le Pacte international d'Amiens Category:TNTO Category:Inactive Factions